Friday I'm love
by Gii
Summary: Era sexta e eles estavam apaixonados. Royai Songfic. Enjoy it ;


Bom, ouvindo essa música eu comecei a viajar e me veio a idéia de fazer uma fic assim. Espero que gostem (:

Os personagens dessa fic não me pertencem, nem a musica (Friday I`m Love- The Cure).

_**______________________________________________________________________**_

_**I don't care if Monday's blue**_

Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too

Thursday I don't care about you

it's Friday I'm in love

_(__Eu não me importo se Segundas são tristes  
Terças são cinzas e Quartas também  
Quinta eu não me importo com você  
É Sexta-Feira eu estou apaixonado)___

Ninguém gosta de segundas-feiras, e Roy Mustang não era uma exceção. Depois de um fim de semana maravilhoso ao lado dela, segunda-feira o máximo que ele podia fazer era olhá-la e fazer brincadeiras de mau gosto. Não que as terças ou quartas fossem melhores, afinal ele ainda não podia aproximar-se, não podia sentir o perfume dos cabelos dela, a textura da sua pele, e o único momento em que ouvia a doce melodia de sua voz era quando recebia broncas por estar com os relatórios atrasados. Mas não era sua culpa, era culpa dela que não o deixava dormir nem pensar em outra coisa.

Ele até tentava fingir que não gostava dela, que ela era só mais uma das muitas mulheres da sua vida. Quinta-feira era provavelmente o dia em que sua mentira parecia mais real, afinal era dia de ir beber com os amigos. Toda semana a rotina se repetia: ele conquistava alguma mulher, deixava-a apaixonada, mas nunca passava disso, pois cada nova conquista parecia que o fazia perder parte de seu coração, que clamava por sua dona.

Finalmente chegava a maravilhosa sexta-feira, era o dia de felicidade de Roy Mustang. Não porque sábado seria sua folga, não porque não precisaria acordar cedo, mas simplesmente porque ele sabia que hoje sairia com ela, e que hoje ela seria sua.

_**Monday you can fall apart**_

Tuesday Wednesday break my heart

Thursday doesn't even start

it's Friday I'm in love

_(Segunda-Feira você pode despedaçar-se  
Terças, Quartas quebram meu coração  
Quinta não devia nem começar  
É Sexta-Feira eu estou apaixonado)_

_  
_Nas segundas ele costumava chegar atrasado, mais do que de costume. E, apesar de Riza repetir o sermão, ela sabia que na próxima semana isso se repetiria, e que novamente ela seria cúmplice.

Os próximos dois dias era, para ela, os mais difíceis. Não por causa do trabalho, mas porque eram os dias em que ele parecia mais melancólico. Devia estar sentindo falta dela, e o próximo encontro estava longe. Sim, porque quando se ama qualquer minuto parece muito tempo.

Felizmente quinta-feira passava rápido, era o dia que ela esperava para escolher a programação deles. Se saíssem, precisava pensar em um disfarce, se ficassem em casa, na comida. Entre planos e sonhos chegava o tal esperado dia. Hoje, finalmente hoje eles se encontrariam. Finalmente ela sentiria os lábios dele sobre o dela, as mãos firmes a envolveriam e ela saberia o que é ser verdadeiramente feliz.

_**Saturday wait**_

and Sunday always comes too late

but Friday never hesitate

_(Sábado espero  
E os domingos sempre chegam muito tarde  
Mas Sexta nunca hesite...)__  
_

O sábado era bom. Eles trabalhavam, mas nada que se comparasse aos dias úteis. Era um dia gostoso, do qual eles faziam questão de aproveitar cada segundo. Todos pereciam mais aéreos no trabalho, e ninguém reparava nos olhares trocados, nos dedos que se chocavam ou nos pequenos sorrisos que nasciam. Eles só esperavam que o relógio passasse. Quando o expediente terminava, eles iam para cada de alguém, normalmente a dele, e amavam-se até altas horas, jurando seu eterno amor, rindo das mentiras pregadas durante a semana, sendo enfim o que eles realmente eram: um casal apaixonado. Claro, por dormirem tarde o domingo começava tarde e sempre parecia atrasado e apressado. Seu único consolo era saber que a sexta não hesitaria em chegar.__

_**I don't care if Monday's black**_

Tuesday Wednesday heart attack

Thursday never looking back

it's Friday I'm in love  


_(Eu não me importo se as segundas são negras  
Terça, Quarta ataque do coração  
Quinta nunca olhe para trás  
É Sexta-Feira eu estou apaixonado)_

Um dia ele ouvira que as segundas eram negras, pois estavam de luto. Não sabia se o dia realmente estava, mas era assim que ele se sentia, porque estar longe dela era como perder uma parte de si. E os próximos dias não melhoravam, tê-la longe era a pior das torturas, mas tê-la perto sem poder realmente tê-la era ainda pior. Pior, porque a cada vez que ela assinava algo ele sentia inveja do papel que era tocado por ela; pior, porque ele queria ser a cadeira que a acomodava; pior, porque ele cada vez que ela partia sem a promessa de se verem mais tarde era como se seu coração enfartasse.

Quinta de novo ele saia com os amigos, não olhava para trás. Se olhasse, eles perderiam o cargo e ele o seu sonho, pois não agüentaria olhá-la sabendo que logo estaria de mãos dadas com outra mulher.

Sua recompensa enfim chegara. Era o dia deles, era sexta e ele estava feliz. A felicidade lhe fazia bem, lhe deixava de bom humor, fazia seu trabalho render mais e os sonhos voarem mais alto. Por algumas horas pelo menos ela seria sua, ela estaria lá para ouvi-lo, para diverti-lo, para lembrá-lo da razão de viver e de querer mudar o mundo._  
__**  
Monday you can hold your head**_

Tuesday Wednesday stay in bed

Oh Thursday watch the walls instead

it's Friday I'm in love_  
__  
__(Segunda você pode por sua cabeça no lugar  
Terça, Quarta fico na cama  
Oh Quinta, assista às paredes  
É Sexta-Feira eu estou apaixonado)_

Era dia de labuto de novo, dia de colocar a cabeça no lugar, de voltar a ser um soldado que defende uma população. Claro, falar era fácil, mas ter que encará-lo e não poder nem ao menos sorrir, ter de vê-lo sentae-se e não poder ficr ao seu lado, ter de acordá-lo sem beijos...tudo isso a adoeciam. Claro, ela não faltaria o trabalho por causa disso, mas, sabendo que os proximos dias a saudade seria ainda pior, ela queria ficar de cama, sem ver ninguem. Quem sabe ele a visitasse, fizesse um sopa e então ela novamente seira completa?

Era a véspera do esperado dia, para as paredes de sua casa ela contava seus planos: primeiro ele seria Füehr, ai então mudaria as regras e eles poderiam oficializar a união. As paredes eram concerteza otimas ouvintes, principalmente porque elas e Black Hayate eram confiáveis.

Era sexta de novo, era dia de ser feliz, de acordar já sorrindo e ir domir no paraiso, dia de sentir o perfume dele de perto, de abraçá-lo com força, de contar os seus planos, se sonharem juntos. Era, sem duvida nenhuma, o melhor dia da semana, e ela esperava por ele, como uma criança que espera a Páscoa ou o Natal. A diferença era que seu presente era muito melhor.

_  
__**Saturday wait**_

and Sunday always comes too late

but Friday never hesitate__

_(Sábado espero  
E os Domingos sempre chegam muito tarde  
Mas Sexta nunca hesite...)_

E durante o final de semana eles seriam simplismente eles, um casal entre tantos outros. Claro, a maioria não precisava fingir que não existia sentimento aonde havia amor de sobra, amor que durante anos fora guardado no coração de cada um, e que a cada semana, a cada encontro, a cada beijo, parecia aumentar. Sábado e domingo pareciam um dia só, eram esperados mas não valiam tanto quanto a sexta, pois passavam rápido demais.

_**(dressed up to the eyes**_

it's a wonderful surprise

to see your shoes and your spirits rise

throwing out your frown

and just smiling at the sound

and as sleek as a shriek

spinning round and round

always take a big bite

it's such a gorgeous sight

to see you eat in the middle of the night

you can never get enough

enough of this stuff

it's Friday

I'm in love)

_(__Vestido para encher os olhos  
É uma maravilhosa surpresa  
Ver seus sapatos e a ascensão de seu espírito  
Jogando fora sua carranca  
E somente sorrindo ao som  
E tão sagaz como um grito  
Girando, rodando e rodando  
Sempre dê uma grande mordida  
É uma visão tão deslumbrante  
Ver você comer no meio da noite  
Você nunca pode ter o bastante  
O bastante desta coisa  
É Sexta-Feira eu estou apaixonado)___

Era ótimo que eles se amassem. Toda sexta eles se apaixonavam ainda mais, toda sexta um achava o outro muito bem vestido, elegante do sapato ao chapéu, caso o usassem. Na verdade não era a roupa, era a alma deles que brilhava de alegria, alegria genuina de viver um grande e verdadeiro amor, era o espírito deles que munido desse sentimento múltiplo espulsava todas as guerras, todas as missões, todas as mortes e pesadelos, porque para eles a única coisa que realmente importava estava na sua frente. Seus corações berravam, seus peitos pulsavam. Eles queriam berrar que se amavam, queriam que o mundo experimentasse e saboreasse o seu amor, e que então o distribuisse, para verem o quão magico era amar de verdade.

Infelizmente eles sabiam que nunca teriam o bastante, porque a segunda-feira já batia a porta. Eles sabiam que isso sempre se repetiria, mas sabiam também que sempre poderaim dizer que era sexta e que estavam apaixonados.


End file.
